


Worthwhile

by ShutUpAnna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, soft space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAnna/pseuds/ShutUpAnna
Summary: Set after Demons of the Punjab.  The Doctor takes Yaz to the beach to cheer her up and Yaz asks about her family.





	Worthwhile

Worthwhile 

 

Yaz had gotten what she’d wanted. She’d gotten answers about her Nani’s life when she was young. But those answers did little to comfort her. The Doctor had warned her not to meddle in her own history, but how could she have predicted this? 

The group had reached a sort of silent agreement to spend some time at home before pressing on to the next adventure. Graham and Ryan had quietly headed out as soon as the TARDIS doors opened to Sheffield. Yaz found herself not wanting to leave. She paused at the door, trying to sort out what she wanted to do. She couldn’t go home. She needed time to process what she’d seen. She couldn’t face her family- couldn’t face her Nani. Not like this. Not yet. 

“Yaz?” She heard The Doctor slowly walk up behind her, “you okay?”

Yaz turned to face The Doctor. She could see the worry etched on her face. “I’m not sure I’m ready to go home just yet,” she said quietly. She could feel tears threatening and quickly blinked them away. “Could I stay here for a bit longer? Do you mind?”

The Doctor smiled warmly. “Of course, Yaz. You’re always welcome here. In fact, I think the TARDIS has taken a shine to you. She hardly ever moves your bedroom anymore!”

Yaz attempted a laugh but it sounded hollow to her ears. The Doctor studied her face for a moment before suddenly turning and walking to the console. “I think I know what you need, Yaz,” she said as she began to fiddle with the controls. “There is a spa planet in a nearby galaxy. The most beautiful beaches you’ve ever seen, water that’s always the perfect temperature, and two headed turtles! Can you imagine a two headed turtle?!” The Doctor paused and looked at Yaz expectantly. “What do you say? Fancy a cheeky beach holiday?”

Yaz felt herself nodding as she tried to picture a two headed turtle. She wasn’t quite sure what she was agreeing to, exactly, but she was willing to give it a chance. If she was going to be sad, she might as well be sad on a beach. The Doctor excitedly pulled some levers and Yaz braced herself for the journey. She’d go anywhere The Doctor led her, but she knew better than to do so without holding on tightly to something solid. 

The TARDIS jerked to life as they flew through… wherever it was that the TARDIS flew. Yaz still wasn’t quite sure how it all worked and The Doctor’s explanations just sounded like gibberish. After a short and somewhat turbulent flight, the TARDIS landed and stabilized. The Doctor disappeared down a corridor before returning with a large beach towel and an umbrella. Yaz suppressed a grin. Was there anything the TARDIS wasn’t prepared for?

The Doctor led Yaz to the doors and paused. She turned to Yaz with an excited smile. “Ready?” Yaz nodded and she opened the doors to reveal a planet so beautiful that Yaz found herself frozen to the spot. The sky was bright blue and two large suns hung low over the horizon. She could see the beach a short distance away. Crystal blue water and sand the color of pink candy floss. As Yaz took in her surroundings, she became aware of The Doctor’s presence next to her. She turned to see The Doctor watching her, smiling. 

“It’s beautiful,” was all Yaz could manage to describe the scene in front of her.

“Oh I’m so glad you like it!” The Doctor beamed, “come on!” She reached out and grabbed hold of Yaz’s hand, leading her toward the beach. Yaz looked around in awe, taking care not to fall as her feet touched the sand.

“Where is everyone?” Yaz wondered aloud, “Are we the only ones here?”

The Doctor laid the large beach towel out on the sand near the water and planted the umbrella behind it before reaching into her coat and pulling out her sonic. She pointed it to the sky and studied it intently. “Oh brilliant!” she smiled as she walked back to Yaz, “we’ve arrived a bit early. This planet will eventually become one of the largest spa resorts in this galaxy, but it won’t be formally developed for another 50 years. As of right now, it’s uninhabited apart from the wildlife.”

Yaz felt a small bit of relief at this. She didn’t really want to be around anyone right now. Except The Doctor. She sat down on the towel and removed her shoes. Digging her toes into the sand, she leaned back and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves soothed her. She’d always loved the beach. She heard The Doctor sit beside her. When Yaz opened her eyes, she saw The Doctor looking out over the ocean, toes in the sand next to Yaz’s. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Yaz nudged her arm gently with her elbow. “This is perfect.”

The Doctor smiled. “I know this won’t change what happened. I’m very sorry that I can’t fix that. But I do hope this helps.”

The pair sat on the towel and took in the peaceful scene. Yaz closed her eyes again and tilted her face toward the suns. The warmth on her skin reminded her of summer holidays with her family. She remembered building sand castles with her sister and proudly showing them to her Nani. 

Nani. Prem. The sound of the gunshot. The sick feeling in her stomach as she walked away. Yaz’s reverie was interrupted by the memory. She felt the tears coming and tried to blink them away, this time to no avail. She leaned forward and drew her knees to her chest. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asked quietly, attempting to keep her voice steady, “can I ask you something?”

The Doctor sat up and turned to face Yaz. “Of course.”

“Your family…. what happened to them?” Yaz saw The Doctor’s smile fade and her gaze sink downward. She wondered if the question had been too personal, but before she could form an apology, The Doctor gently cleared her throat.

“There was a war,” she began, eyes fixed on her hands, fiddling with the edge of the towel. “The Time War. Said to be the war to end all wars. The Time Lords… my people,” she gestured vaguely at herself, “fought against a race called the Daleks. My home, Gallifrey, was destroyed in the end. The Time Lords, they… I’m the only one left.” 

“Doctor I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pried,” Yaz admonished herself as tears rolled down her face. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled sadly.

“Come now, none of that,” The Doctor reached forward and wiped a tear from Yaz’s cheek. “They’re gone, but I carry them with me. They’re in my hearts wherever I go. I couldn’t save them, but I can save others. So I do.” The Doctor gently placed a hand on Yaz’s. “Sometimes the best things in life are born from the worst tragedies. Your Nani lost Prem, but gained your family. She got you. If none of these things had happened, you and I would not be sat here on this beautiful beach. All of the darkness and pain, they’re part of life. But this beach, this moment right now, traveling with you, sharing the universe’s secrets, these bits make it all worthwhile. There’s so much more to life than the bad bits.” 

Yaz pulled The Doctor into a hug and buried her face into her shoulder. The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz and gently rubbed her back. “You really are the best person I’ve ever met,” Yaz said quietly. She lifted her face to meet The Doctor’s eyes. The Doctor smiled and brushed a stray hair from Yaz’s face. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Yaz’s forehead. Yaz smiled and felt her cheeks warm slightly.

“We should be getting back to the TARDIS. It’ll be dark soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat new to fic writing and this was my first stab at writing these characters. I hope I did them justice.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos :)


End file.
